


Moonlight

by Kyiora



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crying Jesse, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Mention of blood, Protective Jesse McCree, Romance, Werewolf Jesse McCree, hanzo is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyiora/pseuds/Kyiora
Summary: When Hanzo wakes to an empty bed and his boyfriend silhouetted by the full moon at the window, he comes to a startling realization. Jesse McCree is a werewolf and shortly before his transformation. In his desire to protect Hanzo he overlooks the love his boyfriend harbors for him.Inspired bywinglyc'sabsolutely beautifulfanart. They translated the fic into chinese as well, check it outhere!





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [winglyc's](https://winglyc.tumblr.com) absolutely beautiful [fanart](http://winglyc.tumblr.com/post/170207697881/and-hanzo-refused-hope-you-all-like) on my dash earlier and I just had to write something based on it. And because it was high time that I upload something!
> 
> I'm currently working on a big soulmate McHanzo fic so I might be absent for some more weeks until I post it!
> 
> This fic was beta-read by my beautiful friend and author Tevokkia, you can find her on [Tumblr](https://tevokkia.tumblr.com) as well as here on [Ao3!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tevokkia)
> 
> The artist of the pic also translated this fic! You can read it [here!](http://winglyc.lofter.com/post/1cb1ba44_122a1177)

“Are you feeling unwell, my love?”

Hanzo’s voice, dull and slow from sleep, echoed through their bedroom. It didn’t seem to reach Jesse’s ears, as he stood at in front of the panoramic window. The ocean surely was a beautiful view, Hanzo noted, looking past his lover’s frame to find out what was so interesting. It looked the same as every night, and Hanzo couldn’t suppress the slightly worried feeling that burgeoned in his chest. The moonlight illuminated Jesse’s body, and the oddly ruffled look of his clothes caught Hanzo’s eyes as he let them roam over his boyfriend’s body.

Jesse didn’t move that much when he slept, he reminded Hanzo of a stone every time he found himself in the weirdest position in the next morning, only to realize that Jesse hadn’t moved a centimeter.

Hanzo’s brows furrowed: something was definitely wrong.

The sudden coldness that invaded his body as he set his feet on the floor sent a shiver down Hanzo’s back. He should put his slippers next to the bed tomorrow -- this was worse than fifty sit-ups in the morning.

He quietly rounded the king-size bed, slowly but steadily he made his way across the room over to his boyfriend. Normally, he wouldn’t be that reserved but he sensed that something was different today and something told him that he should be careful.

His feet got colder and colder every second he spent on the icy floor, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he paused. He was only a few meters away from Jesse now, and the moonlight allowed Hanzo an even better look at him from where he stood. Jesse still hadn’t turned around, which intensified the bad feeling in Hanzo’s stomach.

His ears didn’t look quite the same -- they were strangely pointy at their tips -- and Hanzo was sure Jesse normally didn’t have so much hair around his ears.

Hanzo took another look outside, a vain attempt to find whatever interested Jesse. There was nothing special: the waves, the lighthouse, the rising moon...

The moon. It was a full moon.

The knowledge speared Hanzo in one second. Suddenly everything made sense: the many brown hairs on his bed sheet a month before, Jesse’s love for good meat, his hairy body. Everything had been so obvious, and Hanzo cursed himself that he didn’t recognized it earlier.

Jesse McCree was a werewolf.

And it seemed to be shortly before his transformation.

Hanzo swallowed heavily before he raised his voice again. It was careful and soft as Hanzo tried to indicate that no harm was coming from him.

“Jesse?”

With great caution, he drew nearer to his boyfriend, his hands shaking, not from fear of getting hurt but from fear of hurting his dearest one. The quietness of the room didn’t help either; it almost crushed Hanzo under its immense weight.

A sudden growl made him stop in his movements. It had been deep and primal, like a warning. Hanzo was used to all kinds of growls, he could summon two spirits that took the form of dragons and wolves after all, but none of them ever had sounded so intimidating as Jesse had.

A strange mix of worry and pride filled his chest -- was he hurt? As Hanzo took a closer look, he could see Jesse’s hands shaking, the fingers weirdly distorted, too long and too bony to be entirely human. They seemed to grow every second; slowly but surely they got longer and longer, and the sharp cracking of bones made Hanzo shiver.

An even stronger sense of dread laid itself over Hanzo’s shoulders and an adamant determination caught hold of him. He needed to help Jesse, at any cost.

His steps were long and fast this time as he covered the last meters to Jesse. The lines of his face hardened in grim worry despite his heart being as soft as it had been before.

He now stood diagonally behind Jesse and from this angle, he was able to see the forests of hair that had taken over his cheek and jaw bone, his lips only a faint touch under the hair. Something else covered the hairs and the faded color of Jesse’s lips, unfamiliar to Hanzo in that area of Jesse’s face.

Blood.

It stained the pearly white of Jesse’s new fangs that softly pressed against the skin of his lips. They impressed Hanzo as they intimidated him.

Jesse must had been outside judging by the dust and dirt that covered the red of his boxer shorts. His chest was naked, illuminated in the moonlight, a beautiful work of art. Hanzo wasn’t able to see if it bore any kinds of injuries since the abundance of newly-grown dark brown hair covered it almost completely.

Hanzo’s fingers twitched as he slowly stretched his hand towards the strong arms of his lover which seemed to gain a large amount of muscle since the last time they have seen each other.

It seemed to be part of being a werewolf, being hairy and muscular. And a bit intimidating, but Hanzo would be lying if he said it didn’t fit Jesse McCree.

He had little knowledge about werewolves; they didn’t belong to Japanese mythology and over the years he had spent traveling he had never met one. Even so, he was convinced that his boyfriend was a bit too quiet and calm for either his usual self or his transformation.

Softly, barely noticeable, Hanzo’s fingertips touched the hairy skin of his boyfriends underarm, a gentle attempt to get his attention. It worked. Maybe a bit too well.

Hanzo had good reflexes: the dragons made them better than those of other people, but even with their power he wasn’t able to react as quickly as Jesse did in that moment. From one second to the next one Jesse had turned around, leaving Hanzo breathless.

The soft brown of his eyes was gone, and in their place was a piercing, strident yellow, interrupted by two black stripes Hanzo could barely locate.

At least his forehead and his hair hadn’t changed Hanzo detected with a faint feeling of familiarity, and it made him smile a bit.

“You had not told me about your new look,” Hanzo said, confident but with an undertone of caution, hoping to open the conversation.

It didn’t work as well as Hanzo had wished it would. another animalic growl left Jesse’s lips, and his nearly non-existent pupils narrowed even further.

Hanzo’s brows furrowed, and another wave of worry drowned him. Carefully, he raised his hands towards his love’s face, the fingers extended and slightly curved as if to caress.

Jesse’s eyes flickered down at them and only a second later Hanzo could feel a dull pain against the back of his hands. The ear-shattering sound of colliding skin echoed through the room, final and irrevocable.

Jesse had slapped his hands away. He had never done that before.

Another kind of pain overtook Hanzo’s body, the pain of rejection. It was bitter and heavy like bad medicine. He was used to rejection, but Jesse’s hurt him more than he could have ever imagined.

Hanzo’s eyes grew desperate as he searched for any kind of explanation in Jesse’s face, but all he found was anger and aggression.

“Don’t touch me!”

Jesse’s voice was deeper and rougher than it already was normally, and it sent an unpleasant chill down Hanzo’s spine. It didn’t sound like Jesse, like his Jesse, anymore: it sounded like a former self of his lover and it surprised Hanzo how much it affected him.

“Jesse...,” he breathed in return, his eyes searching for any kind of recognition in his lover’s face. He didn’t find it.

Jesse growled again, his teeth getting a bit longer. He spat out the next words that directly went into Hanzo’s soul. His frame curled into a slight crouch and Hanzo could see how the sharp edges of his bones had started to press against the skin of his arms. His body was even tenser than before, and his steps were stumbling as he moved a few steps back.

“Go away!”

Hanzo gently shook his head, knowing that his actions were reckless, but he refused to let Jesse alone, not in this state. He made a few steps towards Jesse, closing the gap between them again, and raised his hands.

Suddenly, Jesse’s hands jerked upwards and Hanzo gasped quietly as they cupped his face. They were surprisingly gentle, the fingers too long to embrace as they normally would. Instead they enclosed his cheeks as well as half of his head.

They locked eyes, and Jesse’s face was illuminated by the moonlight. It lend him a strange kind of savage beauty with his wild, untamed hair and his piercing eyes.

“You don’t understand me! I’m dangerous Hanzo!”

His voice had become urgent and pleading, his eyes soft, and Hanzo couldn’t stand his suffering: to see the man he loved in such pain and so disgusted with himself tore his soul apart at its seams.

Hanzo was unable to respond, too startled by the raw feelings on his love’s face. Jesse seemed to take that as silent stubbornness, and another barked command left his blood-stained lips. A few drops spattered on Hanzo’s nose.

“Leave me!”

Something inside Hanzo broke apart as he noticed the tiny tears that made their way out of Jesse’s eyes to wet the soft fuzz underneath them.

How could Jesse think he would leave him alone in such a situation? How could he think Hanzo would ever leave him?

Gently, Hanzo cupped Jesse’s large hands with his small ones. He felt them twitch under his fingers, a hopeless attempt to escape his loving embrace.

With greatest caution, Hanzo pulled them away from his face towards his mouth. In shame, he recognized how much his hands trembled.

His voice was soft and barely audible as Hanzo responded, yet his words didn’t lack in determination as they rode on his warm breath to ghost across Jesse’s sensitive skin.

“Why should I leave the love of my life?”

And with that, he locked eyes with Jesse again as he kissed the back of his hand, soft and adoring.

Jesse’s eyes were disbelieving as he looked down on Hanzo in shock. It was sadly obvious that he wasn’t used to any kind of gentleness in his werewolf form, and Hanzo decided he would ask him later about his past experiences. Now, as he felt the increasing trembling under his lips and the dwindling sense in Jesse’s eyes, he knew it was too late for any questions.

Jesse needed his time alone, it seemed.

Hanzo took a long, adoring look at the beautifully different frame of his lover before he lowered his eyes to the hand in front of him. Gently he petted it with his fingertips as he whispered against the skin.

“Will you come back to me in the morning?”

Jesse’s answer was a deep roar and shook Hanzo down to his innermost core. Yet, it filled him with bliss as he perceived the answer.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading so far! This means a lot to me! If you have some time and want to, maybe leave a comment or kudos, I would be honored if you do!
> 
> **If you're interested in commission me check my[profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyiora/profile) for further information!**
> 
> If you want to see more of my work, you can follow me on [Tumblr!](https://kyiora.tumblr.com)


End file.
